


Pretend

by LavenderMochi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I just really wanted to write Roceit, M/M, Mild suggestive content, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Takes place preferably after SvS but doesn't have to, shameless fluff, very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMochi/pseuds/LavenderMochi
Summary: Roman has concerns, Deceit just wants to kiss.





	Pretend

Teeth grazed the soft skin of Roman's neck.

"Wait, wait." Roman huffed, trying to push the body away from him, only for his hands to entwine with gloved fingers. "Deceit, wait."

A purr of laughter emitted from Deceit's chest. Roman's breath hitched when Deceit pressed quick, passionate kisses along Roman's jaw.

"What is it?" Deceit's mismatched eyes gleamed through his lashes as he glanced to Roman's blushing face. "My beautiful Prince?"

Roman took a moment to collect himself, willing himself not to get lost in those pretty eyes. Sucking in a breath, Roman murmured, "The others..."

Deceit let out a low growl, his eyes hardening in annoyance. He said nothing, instead swooped back down to Roman's neck before Roman could go on.

"Wait-" A strangled sound came from Roman's throat as Deceit placed open-mouthed kisses there, his teeth nipping gently at the tender flesh. "D- Deceit. My dear, my love-" Roman exclaimed when Deceit gently dug his teeth into the skin of Roman's shoulder.

Pulling back, his eyes again trained on Roman with a look Roman knew Deceit knew was irresistibly alluring. _Curse him, that charming snake_.

"What about the others, Roman?" Deceit spoke softly. His gloved hand brushed the blush which dusted Roman's cheeks. "You're so beautiful, my darling prince charming." A thumb drifted over Roman's rosy lips, and as if to make a point, Deceit stole a kiss.

Roman leaned into the kiss, but Deceit, the insufferable tease he was, pulled back before Roman lost himself. Perhaps for the better, but still, jerk.

"Wait." Roman panted. "You're not being fair. Now you won't let me kiss you? Rude."

Deceit smirked, a hand trailing up the parts of Roman's chest revealed by the partly unclasped outfit. Roman shuddered and whined.

"I only wish to hear what my lovely prince wants to say."

Contrary to his words, Deceit dove in to pepper kisses and licks on Roman's chest. Roman moaned throatily, more blush flushing his cheeks.

"Liar," Roman managed to say.

Deceit chuckled, the sound deep in the chest. "Oh, Roman, you know me too well." His kissed Roman's chest again, to which Roman responded with that strangled sound Deceit loved so much. But, he relented. Deceit stood straight up, resting his hands at the crook of Roman's neck. "Go on, I'm listening this time. Promise."

Roman laughed breathlessly, again, taking the time to recompose. "The others, I don't know how long we can keep this from them."

"We've pretended for quite a while," Deceit said. His eyes drifted down, as did his hands, and he fiddled with the remaining clasps of Roman's outfit. "No reason they'll find out now. And you know I won't tell, as long as you don't." Deceit's eyes flitted upwards, meeting with Roman's. Something about the look on Deceit's face was different. It was sincere, soft. "If they know or don't, does the difference matter?"

Roman sighed. "I suppose...it doesn't."

"I love you so much, my prince," Deceit said, cupping both of Roman's cheeks. Tenderly, his lips met with Roman's for a kiss.

Roman tilted and brought a hand to Deceit's chin, deepening the kiss, enjoying the subtle taste of earl grey that tickled him as he brushed the tip of his tongue over Deceit's lips. Deceit responded with a throaty growl. The kiss grew with desire until it was searing and recklessly passionate.

The two of them pulled back with shallow, labored breaths. Deceit, however, continued to pressed hot, opened-mouthed kissed from the corner of Roman's lips to edge of his jaw. And Roman was having a hard time keeping himself from melting.

"Alright," Roman said almost in a whine, breathlessly, "We can pretend for a little longer."

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship a lot


End file.
